Reader x Sawbuck
by PlushKlavier
Summary: (A little fluffy one shot made on request of my friend!) You were hit by the Felt's truck on a rainy day where the roads were slippery. Sawbuck decides to take you in to take care of you until you are feeling better.


You have no idea how you ended up in this place.  
The last thing you can remember was that you were walking down the street near a store where apparently was a heist.  
It was raining and green truck came racing down.  
The road was wet and slippery.  
The truck took a sharp turn, slipped, and hit you.  
That was the moment everything went black and the first thing you see when you wake up is a green bed in a green bedroom.  
Apparently one of the guys from the heist insisted on taking care of you.  
These guys have a moral after all.  
"Do everything you can to make sure there are no innocent causalities", or something like that.  
Probably the reason why no-one is as afraid of them as they should be.  
You know exactly who these guys are, you just don't know who's bedroom this was.  
You hear some commotion going on in the hallway.  
You hear a muffled voice yelling a name and some laughter followed by the sound of running.  
A heavy but gentle voice can also be heard.  
The door opens and a rather big guy stepped inside.  
He smiles as he looks at you and is carrying a plate.  
The plate contains two pieces of toast, some juice and a few pills that look like they are painkillers.  
The guy walks up to you and places the plate on the nightstand next to you.  
"I'm very sorry about that, did Die and Itchy wake you up with their lollygagging?"  
You shake your head and glance at the plate.  
He notices your gaze and chuckles.  
"Ah yes, this is for you. I figured you might want something to nibble on after waking up. There are also some painkillers if you are hurting anywhere."  
The green man stands up and walks towards his bookshelf, grabbing a book and pulling up a chair next to the bed you're laying in.  
"My name is Sawbuck, I'm the tenth member of the Felt, but maybe you knew this already."  
Sawbuck chuckled again and opened his book.  
"They told me to watch over you, I was the one after all who insisted on bringing you here. I couldn't just watch an innocent pedestrian die by something as stupid as a bump from the car."  
You nod and thank him before grabbing a piece of toast and munching away on it.  
Sawbuck continues to talk.  
"Stitch told me you needed as much rest as possible for the best recovery, so you might want to try and sleep again after you've finished your meal."  
You look out the window as you eat and listen to Sawbuck talk.  
It was still raining and it didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon.  
In fact, you think the rain got even worse since this afternoon.  
"I hope the other members won't be too hard on you. I had to shoo Clover away already. The little guy wanted to give you some riddles for when you woke up. He's eager like that."  
Sawbuck chuckles.  
"You probably won't leave the mansion before meeting every member, they're all very curious when we have a guest here and will try to at least visit them once."  
You just nod and keep eating.  
This guy sure was talkative, but there was a certain soothing comfort in his voice.  
Even as you lay down and drift off to sleep again Sawbuck kept on talking.  
The next time you woke up was by a loud crack of thunder.  
You look around the room and see Sawbuck in the corner wrapped in a blanket.  
When he notices you had woken up he laughs nervously.  
"T-thunder is not my most favorite thing. I'd normally hide in my bed but uh, it's kind of occupied."  
Another crack of thunder, you see Sawbuck visibly jumping a little.  
You feel bad for him, he has been so kind to you, he shouldn't have to shiver in the corner of the room because you're in his bed.  
You offer Sawbuck to come lay down with you.  
He looks quite surprised.  
"R-really? Are you sure of that?"  
You nod.  
Sawbuck smiles and walks over to the bed.  
He carefully lays down next to you.  
You have to admit, he was fairly large, but he did his best not to take up too much space, how sweet.  
He suddenly wraps his arms around you when you hear more thunder.  
His arms were warm and soft like that of a teddy bear.  
He quickly releases you when the sound is gone again.  
"I-I'm sorry, I tend to cling onto things when I'm scared, heh, I feel safer that way."  
You smile and shake your head.  
You tell him it was okay, you actually liked it.  
You didn't receive a lot of hugs, so it was nice to have someone hold you.  
Sawbuck gave you a smile back.  
"So you don't mind if we cuddle for a while?"  
You tell him you'd love to, and he wraps his arms around you again.  
He was warm and soft, and the thunder seemed less scary.  
Sawbuck was holding tightly onto you, but still gentle enough not to hurt you.  
You two were silent all the while laying there.  
You didn't even realize you had fallen asleep until you were woken by loud laughter from Itchy and Sawbuck sighing in an irritated tone.


End file.
